A Game of Shadow and Blood
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: A rogue Cenobite has escaped from the Labyrinth, so Pinhead and his Gash are tasked with tracking it down and bringing it back to their God. However, things are complicated when Pinhead's flame, Kirsty Cotton, is thrown into the mix, and this rogue Cenobite proves to be more than a match for Pinhead. Contains bloody violence, strong language and sexual scenes. B-day fic for LJ1983.
1. Chapter One

**A Game of Shadow and Blood**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Clive Barker, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.

**Note: **A big happy birthday to my girlfriend, LJ1983.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**Chapter One**

His eyes scanned the bar like a hawk on the watch for its next prey. He ogled every woman, as he hid in the shadow of a column that blocked the lights from the ceiling. While it was difficult at times for him to get a clear sight, as the air was clouded in thick smoke from lit cigarettes, the watcher believed it was worth the trouble and risk of getting caught. He was hooked on every feature from each woman he laid eyes upon, but none really stood out for him…until he saw _her._

From the way her shimmering red dress hung over every curve on her body, to the delicious look of her lips coated in bright red lipstick…he wanted her…whether she liked it or not. Craig Manson always got what he wanted, and he wanted this woman.

She was like a candle in a room devoid of any light. The black and white stained the room, while she shone. It was like she wanted to stand out and be noticed. And it most certainly worked as Craig made his move, and advanced on her.

As he approached her, the woman's body shifted so that she was fully facing the bar, almost as if she knew she was about to make contact and waited for the moment. Her fingers tapped against her empty glass impatiently, with little droplets trickling onto the wooden bar. A slight grin formed over her ruby-red lips as she heard the footsteps behind her growing louder, until she could see a man lean over the bar out of the corner of her eye.

''Honey, you look a little out of place with an empty glass. Let me buy you another drink.'' Craig said in a hoarse voice.

The woman turned to face him, a devious look in her eye. ''Well, that would be very kind of you, sir.''

Craig chuckled. ''Please, no sir. The name is Philip.''

''Really? You don't look like a Philip.''

''I get that a lot.'' He chuckled once again, avoiding any kind of eye contact as he looked over the bar to stare at the drinks on offer. Even though he wasn't looking right at her, he could tell all her focus was on him, which he took as a good sign, especially since she didn't catch him out about his fake name. ''If I order what you had before, do I get to know your pretty little name?''

''How would you know if my name is pretty?'' She asked curiously.

''A classy looking woman like you should have a pretty name to fit that pretty face.''

''You're a real charmer, aren't you?''

''I get that a lot as well!'' He smirked. ''So, do I get a name?''

She could tell he was in a rush to get a name out of her, even though he was trying to play the calm, cool charmer. The way his fingers rubbed the wood on the bar edgily, and how his eyes always seemed to shift around the area for a few seconds, as if checking to make sure he wasn't being watched. ''Kirsty…'' She finally answered. ''Kirsty Barker.''

''I was right, that is a lovely name.'' He grinned slyly. ''So, what drink will you be having?''

''Actually, I was thinking about leaving.'' She muttered as she grabbed her purse and shifted her body around on her seat, and in doing so, her dress rose slightly, which gave a good show of her long, slender leg to the desperate man.

''Oh, come now, one more drink won't hurt.'' He reached out in an attempt to grab her arm. He didn't want to let this one get away, even if he had to force her to stay at the bar.

He didn't get far in his attempts, as his hand was slapped away by hers aggressively. Although that smile never left her face as she looked him dead in the eye. ''Tsk, tsk, Philip.''

At first, he was worried that he might have been caught out and had to make a quick dash for the exit before too many eyes were drawn to him. But seeing that playful look on her face, he figured that she was still interested and he hadn't lost his chance to have her without any trouble. ''Come on, just one drink! I'm not going to drug you or anything like that!''

''I never said you would do that.'' She responded. ''And you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. I'm going home, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me? I don't live far from here, but I could use the company.''

Hearing this, Craig's eyebrows rose as he chuckled finding it hard to believe what he was hearing. ''Damn girl, you move fast. You planning on showing me something tonight?''

''Oh, I have such sights to show you.''

* * *

The walk back to Kirsty's home was short and silent. Every time Craig would try to start a conversation, or make an early move on her, she would either give him a short answer or none at all. Instead, keeping to herself and barely giving the impatient man a passing glance.

As they got closer to their destination, Craig rubbed a hand on her shoulder. ''We don't have to worry about neighbours, do we?''

Kirsty shot him a glance as she pressed her keys into the lock of the door. ''There's no one else around. Don't worry, no one will hear a thing.''

Once those words of assurance left her lips, Craig wasted no time in giving her a brash smile and moved closer to her, so that he was now almost hovering over her body. ''That's good to hear.'' Before he could get too close, Kirsty opened the door and rushed inside, with Craig following close behind. ''Nice place.'' He commented.

Kirsty merely nodded at him for his complement. Walking through her hallway, she placed her purse on a desk and slowed subtly so that she could look behind and see what Craig was up to. ''It's not polite to stare.''

That didn't stop him from doing so, as his eyes looked up and down her whole body. ''You should consider it a complement. You're a fine looking catch.''

''Catch?'' She scoffed. _Is this really his attempt at pretending to be romantic? _That's what she would have said, but held her tongue. Instead, she played along and smiled seductively. ''If I recall, I'm the one who reeled you in. So, who's the catch?''

''You got a sharp tongue, sweetie. I'd love to see what else you can do with that mouth of yours.'' He winked.

This time, she chose to keep her lips sealed, seeing now that her words were going in one ear and out the other with him. It was her body he was responding to. Kirsty walked into the living room and sat down on a large, leather sofa. Leaning back against the armrest, she lifted one leg to cross it over the other, again being sure to show off more of her elegant skin. And Craig was quick to take a seat next to her, almost drooling all over her. ''I bet you've had guys fall for you often!''

''I did have a fair share of admirers over the years.''

''_Did? _So, you're single now?''

Kirsty remained silent, her expression still as the grin on her face, unreadable. ''Does it matter to you if I'm single or not?''

It was Craig's turn to smile, his eyes branding into her very being. ''Not really.'' He shifted his body closer to hers, and stretched out his arm in an attempt to wrap it around her shoulders and pull her closer to him. ''Why would you have brought me here otherwise?''

''I wanted to show you something.''

''Oh baby, you're showing me something alright.'' He muttered impatiently as his advances quickened to the point where his lips were so close to hers, she could feel his breath. However, she pressed a firm finger against his forehead, and slowly pushed him back. ''Are we playing hard to get?''

She said nothing once again. Keeping her smile, she pushed him back further down the sofa, and he played along, believing it to be just a form of teasing from her. Once he was moved himself back, slouching over his side of the sofa, Kirsty stood up and walked over to a drawer opened it before pulling something out. ''What do you think of this?'' She asked him.

Craig stared at the object in her hands, trying to figure it out. Gleaming in her hands was a cube with black markings all around it. She held it effortlessly, meaning it wasn't as heavy as it looked. Kirsty walked over to him, and before he could say much else, placed it in his hand. Unsure of what to do, Craig's fingers glided across the sides, getting a good feel of the strange, little box. ''Is it like…some kind of antique?''

''Not quite,'' She answered, taking a few steps back. ''Think of it as something that can give you your greatest desires.''

''Oh, I have a desire in this room, and it ain't this little box here.'' He stated mockingly while eyeing Kirsty's body.

''If you can take your bug eyes off me for a second and pay attention to _that little box, _you'll see what I'm talking about, Craig.''

For the first time since he spotted Kirsty tonight, the smile on his face disappeared, replaced by a fearful scowl. ''What did you call me?''

''That is your real name isn't it, Craig Manson?'' Kirsty said playfully. ''You've caused quite a stir these past few months after a few women accused you of being a bit…forceful with them.'' With each word, Kirsty's subtle playfulness turned into stern indictments, causing the man to move in his seat uncomfortably. ''And I bet you were going to be a bit forceful on me, weren't you?''

He gulped quickly and his forehead started to glisten in sweat. ''Are you a cop?''

''No.''

''Then what is this? Really? I didn't do anything!''

''A way to see what kind of man you really are. And that box in your hand will show you. All of your wonders, all of your desires. All you have to do is open it!''

Filled with hesitation and doubt, it took him a few seconds before he slowly shook his head. ''This is some kind of sick trick! I don't want to do this!''

''_I don't want to do this!'' _Kirsty repeated insultingly. ''How many women said the same exact thing to you?''

''Jesus, it's not like I'm the only guy who does this! I like to get a bit rough, so what? Is that a bad thing? They just over-exaggerate to make me look bad. Besides, you can't prove anything!''

''You're right! You're going to have to prove it. So, open the box and tell me what you feel.''

He was about to rush for the door, he wanted to rush for the door, but actually…he didn't want to. He wanted to stay, and he didn't want to let go of the box in his hands. Finally, he looked down and laid his eyes on the box, held tightly in his grasp, as his fingers stroked the black markings. There was no feeling to it, neither roughness or smoothness, but just the slightest touch made him light headed as visions filled his mind.

''I love the control…'' He mumbled subconsciously. ''I love the power. If she says no…it makes me feel stronger when I take her anyway.'' There was no motivation to leave now. He wanted to keep exploring his desires, holding onto the box like his life depended on it.

Finally hearing his confession from his own mouth, Kirsty looked upon him with disgust. ''You're going to hell.'' She spat.

At first, Craig didn't respond. He was now so entranced by what this mysterious cube was given him, like a drug, he didn't want to worry about Kirsty's taunts. ''Maybe,'' He said at last. ''But it'll be a long time before I get there.''

At that moment, he could feel something change. In his very hands, the box started to reshape itself, like puzzle pieces that worked independently. Despite this, he couldn't force himself away from the box. The temptation was too great, he wanted more, even if he was diving into the unknown.

While the box changed in Craig's hand, Kirsty took this as her cue to leave the room. She marched over to a door that led to the next room and went into that one. Leaving Craig Manson to his fate.

All of a sudden, some kind of electric surge blasted through the box and onto Craig's hands. He yelped and jumped off of the sofa, dropping the box onto the ground as it continued his transformation. Paralysed with fear and wonder at the same time, he watched as the box slowly shifted again and burst into a striking flash of light. He quickly covered his eyes in an attempt to not be blinded and remained like that for a few seconds, waiting for something to happen.

Then, he jumped back in surprise at the sound of loud church bells echoing around the room. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

Chains now hung from the ceiling, swaying about and rattling loudly. A thick fog crept around the room and engulfed every bit of furniture in sight. Out of the corner of his eyes, Craig then spotted something, or more like someone, moving about and approaching him. In fact, it was more than one figure. There were four of varying sizes and shapes.

While three of them remained in shadow, the tallest of the group moved closer to the cowering criminal. Craig was motionless and too scared to even gasp once he got a good look at the tall figure's face. He was tall, in black leather with hooks and knives jutting out from random places around his body. His flesh partially exposed over his chest with hooks to attached keeping them exposed, like piercings. But by far his most striking feature was his head that was filled with rows of pins protruding into his skull.

''You opened the box, Craig Mason. And so, summoned us!'' Pinhead spoke firmly. His deep, black eyes staring heavily down at the whimpering man.

''No, no, no! It wasn't me! That bitch made me do it! She's in the other…'' He was interrupted as Pinhead's hand covered his mouth, and was then hoisted up so that his feet were dangling above the floor.

''You would do well to hold your tongue when speaking to our Guardian!'' Pinhead threatened. ''And you could have only opened the box if you show wished. We saw your desires! You are a dark soul who enjoys power and dominance over those weaker than you. You only wish to bring pleasures to yourself. Now, you will now, when others only experience pleasures…and you shall be the weak one.''

''Wait!'' Craig screamed. ''I can change! I swear, I won't do it ever again!''

''I know you're lying.'' Pinhead said. ''Once we were gone, and left you here, you would take out your violence on Kirsty. I would never allow that!'' He then effortlessly tossed Craig to the floor behind him, over towards the other Cenobites in covered in shadow. ''Welcome to hell!''

Craig picked himself off the floor and stared forward, only to be greeted by the sight of Chatterer staring back at him. His bloody face and snapping teeth so close, that blood and saliva dripped onto his face. With no more energy to scream, Craig tried to make a run for it. He didn't get far though, as the Cenobites then slashed hooks into his body like prey snared in a trap and held him in place.

As he screamed in pain, the box began to glow brightly once again. ''You fucking bitch!'' Craig yelled out loudly. ''I'll get you for this! You hear me! I'll get you for this!''

Suddenly, one church bell rang louder than any before and the room was engulfed in a fantastic ray of light. As quickly as it appeared, the light disappeared and now Pinhead was the only one standing in the now silent room. Listening carefully, he heard sounds coming from the next room, the one that Kirsty was currently occupying.

Letting the anticipation fill him, he marched towards the other room. The door was slightly ajar, with the light from the other room illuminating Pinhead's hand as he pushed it fully open.

Kirsty looked over her shoulder, watching Pinhead enter the room as she pour two glasses of red wine. ''Is it over?'' She asked.

''It is. His soul belongs to us now.''

''Good, I couldn't stand another second of that scumbag.'' She spat out before quickly picking up her glass and drinking the wine.

Pinhead looked at her curiously as she downed her beverage. He took a few more steps closer towards her. Although the air around her was cold, her skin became very warm as she could feel his presence behind her. Her breathing quickened, he was so close, that she could feel his breathe on the back of her neck. Once he was standing directly behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Firm, but caring was his grasp on her. ''Did it pain you, knowing what you were leading that man into?''

''No! I have as much sympathy for that _monster _as he did for all the women and families he hurt.''

''Surely you must have some remorse, bringing all these damned souls to us? Knowing what you are bringing upon them, even if they do deserve the pain they will experience.''

His voice was cold and strong like always, but she could tell there was genuine concern for her well-being. Doing this kind of thing, leading people to their eternal punishment, it could do a lot of things to someone's mind. Even if the people she was bringing were murderers and criminals. ''At first,'' She finally answered. ''But this really is what's best. Better to take people like Craig Mason out of this world, than let you and the other Cenobites drag some lost soul to Leviathan.''

He grinned admiringly. ''That is what I love about you, my dear Kirsty. Always so brave, always so smart and cunning. The belief and conviction that flows from you…it is perfect.''

There space between them narrowed with every passing word, until his body was pressed against her back, and his hands slid down over her arms, savouring every touch. She shivered as she felt his fingertips dance over her skin, wanting to touch her. While she wouldn't say it out loud, believing there was no need for it, what she loved about him was how much he desired for her mind, body and soul.

He made every second he was in her life exciting, and an experience like no other. Despite his obligations to his God, he still stood by her idea of taking on the role as Guardian of the puzzle box, and bringing only the souls of those she would consider evil. He had in a trust in her that he had for no other, not even his own Cenobite brothers and sisters. He treated her like a Queen.

''Tell me,'' She spoke up after what felt like forever. However, she didn't know what to say, she had no subject to talk about in her head. Afraid to appear speechless, she noticed the glass in her hand and something came to mind. ''What does wine taste like to you?''

''Excuse me?'' He questioned, bemused by her query.

She shrugged her shoulders, playing it off as no big deal. ''I'm just curious. Every visit, you drink with me, but I can never read you. Do you enjoy the taste of wine or not?'' She didn't come across as harsh or snooping to him, it was a natural curiosity she had. All the times before they shared a glass of the finest wine Kirsty could get, watching him take a sip, she could never tell what he thought, never read his expression.

Considering her question, how to explain it to her, Pinhead had to think it over for a short time. ''I can't taste wine. Since I became what I am today, any taste that is placed on my lips has no effect on me. I…faintly remember the taste from before, when I was human.''

''Then why haven't you ever said anything? Why do you still drink it?''

''Seeing as you offer it to me, I think of it as kind to accept the offer of a beverage. Although, there is one taste that I do feel, and look most forward to in my visits…'' Slowly, he tilted his head and leaned in close enough to gently nibble on her earlobe, earning a quiet groan from Kirsty. ''Your flesh.'' He whispered.

Kirsty bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her moans under control as he continued to nip lightly. His hands had now made their way to her hips, as he pulled her in closer to his body. ''You like the dress?'' She tried to ask without her voice cracking. Her skin was now burning hot, as he knees were already starting to grow weak.

''Indeed, I do…'' He murmured close to her ear. ''Like a burning forest fire, wild but beautiful. And I am a moth, drawn to your flames.''

A happy sigh escaped her lips along with more moans, as his hands started to wander over her body. He had such a way with words that she loved; just talking with each other was enough to make the other go wild with passion and lust. Although, Kirsty did want to get something off her chest. ''I hate to admit it, but I was afraid of putting on this dress for you at first.''

''Oh? And why is that?'' He stopped with his teasing to hear her.

She hesitated at first to answer, but did so eventually. ''I don't exactly have the same body I use to all those years ago.'' At times, it was hard for Kirsty to believe she was in her mid-Forties. After all that she's been through in her life, things seemed to go so quickly and yet so agonisingly slow at the same time. She had lost all sense of time a while ago. Now, she just takes every day as it comes.

Hearing her doubts about how she would look in her dress, Pinhead thought of the best way to express how he felt. Soon enough, Kirsty could feel one of his hands leave her hips and take the glass of wine in her hand. ''Kirsty, like this fine wine here, the years will go by…'' He brought it up to his mouth and took a long taste, as she leaned back against his shoulder to watch. Once he was done, and swallowed, he stared at her deeply. ''But the taste will always be as exquisite.''

''You think so?'' She asked, looking at him seductively.

''I know so! In fact…'' He paused and bowed forward so that he could place the glass onto the cabinet, making sure that he was as close to Kirsty as possible. Then, faster than she expected, Pinhead's hand returned to her body, but not on her hip…instead, his hand began to stroke her breast through her dress. Kirsty nearly shrieked in surprise, her cheeks burned as red as her dress. The pleasure only grew as he then placed his lips onto the back of her neck, planting passionate kisses all over. ''I say the flesh has become more delectable with every taste.''

As his other hand glided up and cupped her other breast tenderly, Kirsty's body began to tremble with delight. Instinctively, her hands reached behind in an attempt to grab something. One managed to clutch his arm, feeling his strong muscles through his Cenobitic uniform. Her other hand had found its way to the back of his neck, and this allowed her to pull him closer, wanting to press his lips harder against her neck. She had learned over the years she was a neck person, anyone that wanted to make her knees weak only had to kiss her in the right spot of her neck. And he knew all her right spots.

''Still unsure of your attire?'' Pinhead inquired, briefly taking his lips away from her neck to ask, before caressing her all over again. His hands continued to embrace around and over her soft, rounded breasts through the fabric. That wouldn't be a problem for long, as he lowered his head until his lips found the zip just under the back of the neck, and using his teeth began to pull it downwards, exposing more of her gorgeous, creamy flesh.

''I guess not…'' She panted, feeling her dress slowly slip of her shoulders, about to expose her beautiful body. ''Maybe I'll wear it more when you visit.''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_If you want to help support my writing, you can go to the Rurrlock-God of Power page and donate. Thank you._


	2. Chapter Two

**A Game of Shadow and Blood**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Clive Barker, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Kirsty's sleepy head shifted over the comfy pillow. She clung to the warm blanket that draped over her warm body, protecting her from the cool morning air that blew through the open window. Dreams became a distant, fading memory as consciousness swept over her. A smile slowly formed on her face when she felt a tender hand stroke her cheek.

Pinhead sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over to caress Kirsty's body. He treated her like a work of art, though he knew she was so much more. The feel of her warm skin was intoxicating, especially when he knew that the reason heat radiated off her body was because of him and his actions unto her the previous night. Gently, he pulled down the blanket to reveal more of her flesh, and he took this opportunity to bow down and feather a string of kisses across her neck.

Instinctively, Kirsty rolled onto her back, closer to him so that he had a better angle to press his lips on her. The light of the rising sun outside shone through the edge of the curtains, warming her face and irritated her eyes until they finally opened. It took a moment or two for her to get use to the blinding light. A shadow loomed over her face, shielding her from the vivid glow. ''I would imagine you're quite exhausted.'' He said to her before kissing her gently.

She moaned against his lips, and spoke groggily when they parted. ''You could say that. Yesterday was intense for many reasons.''

''But you handled it beautifully.''

''Then why do I…'' Kirsty started before pausing mid-sentence, trying to find the right words to describe how she felt. She gazed into his diamond-black eyes, almost getting lost in them. As her mind wandered, she trailed her finger down the centre of his strong, muscular chest. Faint drops of sweat still coated his body.

''Why do you _what_?'' Pinhead inquired.

After another moment to think of an answer, only to draw a blank, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. ''I don't even know what I was going to ask.''

''How do you feel?''

''I'm not sure.'' Kirsty stated blankly. ''It feels like…it feels like…'' She hesitated and stuttered over and over, unable to get the right words out of her mouth.

''Draining?'' He offered an answer, while cupping her rosy-red cheek. ''As if a part of you crumbles away at the end of each day?''

She nodded her head and slowly lifted her body up until she was sitting on her bed to directly face him at eye-level. He shifted away from her a little to give some space. ''Something like that.''

''You are making a valiant endeavour! Though as a Cenobite, morality shouldn't become a part in my way of exploring the limits of pain and pleasure, I admire your tenacity to punish the dark souls you bring to us. Why would you crumble inside if what you do is good?''

''That's the part I'm trying to figure out,'' She stressed before shifting the blanket off of her. Pinhead sat and watched as she got up off the mattress and walked out of the room, strutting over the discarded red dress that still lay on the wooden floor. Though she sounded calm and patient, he could tell by the way she marched past the door and into the bathroom that her mind was plagued by doubt and worry. ''It's like I can feel a piece of me breaking with every soul that I help you and the Cenobites take.'' She called out from the other room.

Once she reached the sink, she turned on the hot water tap and waited patiently for the water to fill the bowl. Warm steam emitted and thawed her cool hands and body that had been chilled by the morning breeze drifting through the window. She splashed the water against her face, wiping away the sweat and refreshing herself.

Rubbing her wet hands firmly to clean herself, Pinhead approached and stood by the doorway. Though she knew he was there to talk, she continued to wash. He waited patiently for her, able to tell that she was under some tension and needed time and space to gather her thoughts. As he waited, his eyes gazed upon her glorious naked figure from head to toe, marvelling at every curve, wrinkle and mark. A sly smirk appeared on his face, recounting the enticing sounds she would make whenever he touched or kissed certain weak spots of hers. By this point in their relationship, he could picture her body better than his own. He loved and cherished it that much.

While washing up, Kirsty couldn't help but steal a look towards Pinhead's own nude form. Despite being imprisoned in a desolate and cold realm of pain most of the time, he had the body of a lean, muscular athlete. With hard biceps, chiselled ab muscles, and not to mention a rather large appendage between his legs…that seemed to be growing as he stared at her, she couldn't deny the physical attraction.

She quietly laughed. ''I'm trying to have a serious conversation.''

''I'm listening.'' He teased.

''Listening _and _watching,'' She turned around slightly to grab a towel and pat her face. ''Enjoying the show over there?''

''What do you think?''

Kirsty grinned as she finishing drying her face and turned to face him, finding him eyeing down at her behind. ''Judging by _that…_'' She gestured towards his hardening member. ''I'd say you are.''

A chuckle escaped Pinhead before he approached her, and the confident smirk that dotted his pin-studded face disappeared. ''Going back to your query, over how you feel, perhaps the duties of being a Guardian to the box is straining on you.''

She nodded. ''That much I know. But it's why? Like you said, morally, I know I'm in the…'' She froze and considered her next words carefully, debating with herself in her own mind. ''I think it's morally right, what we do.''

''Morals have no concerns with me, other than your own safety and well-being.''

''Because I'm your box's guardian?''

''That is one reason, but the most important reason is because you are the fire to my existence. The reason my cold heart continues to beat.''

Kirsty allowed for time to let those words sink in. During her middle-aged life, she rarely received genuine words of praise or compliments. So whenever Pinhead would take the time to shower her with words of affection and admiration, she gratefully accepted them and felt her heart flutter. ''A simple 'because I love you' would have been easier!'' She said jokingly.

''I prefer to do much more than simply utter three words.''

Her lips curled upwards, realising he was now close enough for her to wrap her hands around him. So she did exactly that, pressing her body close against his and allowing them to rest their foreheads together. His hands tenderly stroked up and down her body, not in an attempt to entice her or show any kind of lust, but to comfort and console.

Complete peace and serenity filled the room. Pinhead titled his head to the side a little and leaned down to kiss her hard and passionately, almost lifting her off her feet from the force. She gasped, surprised but pleased with this action. Eventually, he reluctantly forced his lips away. ''It is human nature to question one's self. But know this, if you ever find yourself lost or unsure of yourself, I will always been a mere door away from you, to remind you of the powerful woman you are.''

''I know,'' She whispered back. ''I'm probably just feeling stressed-out. I will feel better later, I promise.''

It was now her turn to shock him by initiating the next heated kiss. She practically flung herself against him, lifting her leg up onto his hip. In sync with her movements, he ducked a hand underneath to hoist up her thigh, allowing his manhood to rub against her hot, soaked centre. Their gasps and moans grew louder, as Pinhead pushed her up against the wall, thrusting himself forward onto her.

However, before things could go too far, Pinhead's head turned sharply until he was looking at the puzzle box that sat on the bedroom cabinet. Kirsty followed his gaze, and sighed with disappointment, knowing what was happening. Although she couldn't feel it, she knew that there was something drawing Pinhead to the box, compelling him to come back within the realms of the Labyrinth. His God, Leviathan, was calling him home.

Pinhead exhaled frustratingly. ''I must return. I can't delay, otherwise it would arouse suspicion.''

''I know,'' Kirsty mumbled. She felt like punching a wall right now after being teased and excited like this, only for the built-up anticipation to come to a complete halt. The chills that ran throughout still sizzled, and begged for some kind of passionate affair before he left. Just before he aversely started to leave, a cheeky idea formed in her head, and she grabbed Pinhead's arm to stop him. ''I'm sure five minutes wouldn't be too much of a bother.''

Pinhead stared at her in a perplexed, but very intrigued manner. ''And what exactly do you have in mind that would last five minutes. Because teasing me, and not finishing is a painful experience.''

She didn't answer him at first; instead, all she offered was a sly smirk before spinning him around so that now he was the one pinned to the wall. To keep him in place, she pressed her hands against his chest. ''Do you remember what you did to me last night? That thing that really made me scream?'' She winked.

Pinhead grinned widely. ''Oh yes, your taste was so sweet.''

''Well, I was thinking,'' She said huskily as her hands trailed down his body, raking her nails against his hard skin, feeling every bump and muscle on the way to his most precious area. Upon contact, curling her fist around it, Pinhead hissed in pleasure. Kirsty closed the distance until her lips were inches away from his. ''I wanted to return the favour.''

Before he could say anything else, Kirsty dropped to her knees and what she did next, earned a low growl of approval from the Lead Cenobite.

* * *

Pinhead strolled through the hallways of the Labyrinth. The slow rhythm of a booming bell echoed in the distant background, beyond the walls of the many corridors of this Hellish place. Dark shadows danced crossed barbed and bloody hooks and chains littered all around, while the cries of a thousand souls weeping for mercy were like a raging symphony for the pin-studded Cenobite. However, the noise of pain failed to keep his attention for long, as his mind drifted back once again to thoughts of Kirsty. With each passing second as he he walked on to meet with Leviathan, the memories of the night with Kirsty became more heated and erotic. What she had done to him just prior to passing through the Lament Configuration's door didn't help matters. The aura of lust and desire still dripped from him like blood from a fresh wound. Luckily for him, in a place like this, that wasn't unusual.

No, what Pinhead did fear however, was Leviathan looking into his thoughts. Long ago had he gained the sickening notion of Leviathan or other members of the Gash finding out about how far his secret relationship with Kirsty went, and it plagued him to this day. His feelings towards the woman may have started off in a form of curiosity and lust, but over the years, it had turned into something much more, something he still couldn't fully comprehend himself. Love? The idea of love was not a foreign concept to a Cenobite, more...a futile concept. What would a Cenobite need with love? It was something that cleared the line between pain and pleasure brought on the souls that are damned to the Labyrinth.

For now, he couldn't cloud his mind with those thoughts, because he was about to meet his lord and master. The stone bridge stretched out until he reached the gigantic, diamond-shaped behemoth form of Leviathan. Black beam of lights shone through either side of his figure and circled around. His sight was everywhere, nothing alluded him...or so he believed. _''COME FORWARD, MY FAVOURITE SON!''_

Pinhead did as instructed, taking a few steps forward before bowing. His fist planted on the ground and resting on his knee, he lowered his head and stared at the ground beneath him. ''You requested me? Leviathan?''

_''YOU SPENT MORE TIME WITH THE HUMAN THAN USUAL!''_

''Forgive me, we were discussing a new possible soul for the guardian to bring us.'' Pinhead stated, trying to sound as convincing as possible. Though he appeared calm and in command to any other, it was not so easy to fool a near-omnipotent being such as Leviathan.

_''THAT MATTER WILL WAIT FOR NOW! I HAVE A NEW MISSION FOR YOU AND THE GASH!''_

Pinhead finally lifted his head to gaze upon Leviathan. ''A mission?''

_''YES!'' _There was a pause before Leviathan continued. _''A ROUGE CENOBITE HAS ESCAPED FROM MY CLUTCHES!''_

It was at that moment Pinhead's curiosity turned into full-blown confusion. ''A rouge Cenobite? Who? How?''

_''THOSE ARE NOT CONCERNS FOR THE TIME BEING! WHAT IS IMPORTANT TO NOTE IS THAT THIS CENOBITE IS AN ENEMY TO OUR ORDER AND MUST BE STOPPED! THIS...TRAITOROUS RAT...'' _Leviathan snarled with earth-shaking ferocity. _''MUST BE BROUGHT BACK! I AM TRUSTING YOU AND THE GASH TO ACCOMPLISH THIS TASK!''_

''Forgive me for prodding on, but what danger could this Cenobite possibly pose for you?''

The bell in the distant fell silent, as if all the Labyrinth was alive and listening carefully to this conversation. _''HE IS ENSNARING SOULS OF HIS OWN, AND BECOMING MORE POWERFUL AS WE SPEAK.''_

''What? That is impossible!'' Pinhead said defiantly. His head lowered once again and his brain racked away at any scenario as to how this Cenobite was becoming such a threat that Leviathan would demand a hunt, and claiming souls for his own independent purpose. ''Unless...'' He muttered when something came to mind.

A theory that Leviathan had clearly considered too. _''HE HAS SOMEHOW CONSTRUCTED HIS OWN LAMENT CONFIGURATION!''_

''No Cenobite could do that alone! This rouge must have assistance, possibly from those who helped him escaped.'' His fingers pressed gently against his cold lips as he was deep in-thought. ''This would cause utter chaos for our order.''

_''WHICH IS WHY IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU FIND THIS ROUGE AND BRING HIM TO ME!''_

Pinhead rose to his feet, pounding his hand hard against his chest as a sign of respect. ''I shape capture him, Leviathan. You have my word.''

_''GOOD!'' _Leviathan proclaimed proudly. _''I ALSO WISH FOR YOUR BOX'S GUARDIAN TO ASSIST WITH THE HUNT!''_

Pinhead froze once those booming words fell upon his listening ears. ''With all respect, if our guardian was to be injured or worse, it would...''

_''IS THIS HESITATION AND DISOBIEDENCE FROM YOU? MY FAVOURITE SON?''_

Pinhead knew it was useless to argue. Once Leviathan ordered for something, it was meant to be, and nothing could sway the God's mind. Pinhead may mask his true reason for keeping Kirsty safe and well behind other reasonable excuses, but to Leviathan, excuses were still excuses and something he didn't tolerate. The Cenobite couldn't allow any heartfelt emotion of Kirsty fill him for even a second, otherwise Leviathan would tear him apart and put him back together before he could blink. He stared at his God was a determined expression. ''I will never hesitate or disobey an order from you, great Leviathan.''

* * *

Kirsty took one last sip of her warm coffee as she gazed outside the café window onto the street. People passed by without a care in the world, while cars struggled to move under the heavy traffic and constant change in the signal lights. Thankfully, the interior of her favourite morning spot was not as chaotic as the madness going on outside.

It was a cold, foggy day. The morning sun, which greeted Kirsty earlier, was now hidden behind clouds that stretched across the sky. Though, she had found a way to make her start to the day very hot with her lover. The memory caused a sly grin to form on her face. She figured that Pinhead would still be busy conversing with Leviathan, and so she went about her day hoping to pass as a woman without the burden she faced.

Over the years, travelling around England, Kirsty found herself altering between jobs. She had to find someway to put food on the table, and being Guardian of the Lament Configuration didn't come with a cheque at the end of the month. Her most recent venture was that of a retail worker which ended on bad terms a few weeks ago.

A fellow operative, a crude and slimy person to put it mildly, and an utter shit-head in Kirsty's own words, stepped over the line by trying to put the moves on her and had the balls to slap her behind quite roughly. She returned the favour by punching him in the face so hard he lost a few teeth. Unfortunately, he was a relative to one of the higher-ups, and so, Kirsty found herself on the unemployment front soon afterwards.

Wanting to take her mind off of things, she gazed around the café until she found a small TV playing up in the corner. Old-fashioned and clearly in rough shape, playing footage in black and white, and the sound a second or two late, with a dirty, little crucifix hanging from the aerial. Kirsty watched intently, as news footage was broadcast of the town mayor, whom the news banner named as Frederick Chapman III, giving a speech within the town square.

''_Things are tough right now. But as mayor of this beautiful town, I intend to combat the problems we face. Employment rates are rising, with better and more equal pay for all. The drugs and violence on our streets have almost completely disappeared, and will vanish altogether with my help. We will not have to worry about our children being indoctrinated by the whores who plague every corner. I am a family man. I have a wife that I adore and have adored for 20 years, and three beautiful children who will grow up in a safe environment. I will personally see it, that I fix this great town. That is the Mayor Chapman promise.''_

''Yeah, right.'' Kirsty sarcastically mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Hearing enough empty words from an empty politician, Kirsty got up from her chair, threw her empty cup into the bin and left the café. She shuffled her coat to keep as warm as possible as the wind howled and whipped against her skin.

Even with the extra padding of her coat and jumper underneath, she was forced to rub her arms as she walked down the path along the line of derelict buildings. Either shut down due to low business or raided of stock, Kirsty was surprised the streets were lined up with people with nothing to see or do here.

Saying that though, Kirsty remembered what the main attraction for many would be in this town. She caught sight of a man chatting away with a scantily dressed woman on the other side of the road. It's the age-old myth that turned out to be true…sex sells. Kirsty couldn't help but smirk when she saw the woman slap the man and stomp away, clearly indicating that he said something to her out of tone.

She didn't want to say anything badly about the sex workers of this town. After all, she didn't know them personally. Perhaps some had fallen on rough times and needed the extra money? Or maybe others enjoyed sex with others? People's interests and pleasures varied, it didn't take being in a relationship with a Cenobite to learn that. Kirsty enjoyed sex as much as the next woman, who was she to say anything against anyone else? However, something she could admit to was how poorly she felt for them, being dressed in next to nothing while standing out in the freezing cold.

After rounding a corner, Kirsty nearly walked right into a rather tall red-haired woman, dressed in black leather, corset and stockings. The woman towered over Kirsty, aided by the fact she also wore very high-heels. Behind the tall woman, looking in the other direction was a woman in similar gear though coated in luscious red, and with bright blond hair.

Before she had a chance to walk around them, the taller woman gazed at Kirsty with seductive eyes and an inviting smile, with her body pushed forward slightly to show off a bit of cleavage. ''Hey sexy, you got nice legs…'' She eyed her up and down. ''What time do they open?''

Kirsty giggled awkwardly, because of the situation she found herself in and the cheesiness of that pick-up line. Although she turned to face the flirty woman, she didn't stop walking around her and the silent one next to them. ''Thanks, but no thanks, I'm already taken.''

The flirty woman merely shrugged her shoulders and turned to look the other way, though her playful smirk never left, perhaps hoping to cause some kind of excitement in Kirsty. Either way, no interest hooked Kirsty in, and she was already continuing down the street. She was at least pleased that the woman didn't take the rejection too personally, nor continued to pursue her. She'd had enough of dealing with lingering eyes or sharp-witted, vulgar remarks that were meant to be flirting.

''Kirsty?'' A timid voice was heard, causing her to stop in her tracks.

A feeling of nostalgia washed over Kirsty instantly upon hearing the quiet, but familiar voice. She quickly turned back towards the two women and come to a shock realisation after staring at the quieter one. It was as if the face was once a blur and now fully formed to reveal a face from the past. ''Tiffany?'' Kirsty gasped in disbelief.

A wide smile grew across Tiffany's face. Hundreds of memories flooded the minds of the two friends. Though Kirsty wished to return the smile to her friend, she found it difficult under the circumstances of their reunion. Without thinking before making her actions noticeable, her eyes seemed to burn through Tiffany and her attire, making the blond feel extremely self-conscious. ''It's been so long.''

''Yeah, it has.'' Tiffany replied simply.

Realising that she was staring, Kirsty diverted her eyes away and cleared her throat. ''I…uh…it's good to see you. What's it been? Ten years?''

''More like Thirteen.'' Tiffany mumbled. ''But it is good to see you…''

''Hey!'' Their moment was interrupted as the other woman snapped at Tiffany, who immediately lowered herself to make the other woman seem taller. ''We don't get paid to chit-chat.''

Quick to defend her old friend, Kirsty stepped forward. ''It's okay, we know each other.''

''So? I know a lot of people too, but I can't afford to stand around and talk with them all-day.''

The woman's tone infuriated Kirsty. It seemed that the pleasantries and flattery she displayed a few moments before were equal to her impatience. Before Kirsty to could say anymore, Tiffany held up a hand to stop her before turning to her colleague. ''Amy, please.''

Amy's mouth opened, as if more fiery words would come out, but all that emerged was a long, drawn-out sigh. She waved her hands carelessly before marching off. ''Whatever, do what you want. But you know _he's _not going to be happy.''

Now that Kirsty and Tiffany were alone, things should have gone easier with them. However, neither found it easy to speak. Kirsty was silent from confusion, and Tiffany mute out of something akin to shame. ''A lot's changed since we last saw each other.''

Picking up on Tiffany's uneasiness, Kirsty carefully placed a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder. ''There's nothing to be ashamed about with what you do.''

''It's just…this isn't exactly what I thought I'd be doing.''

''Why don't we grab some coffee? I already had some, but I don't mind if you haven't had any, we can find a place and catch up. If you want?''

Finding the courage to look Kirsty in the eye, Tiffany grinned shyly. ''That sounds nice, yeah, okay.''

''Great!'' Kirsty remarked happily. ''There's so much to catch up on. And…I have to warn of it, some of the things I'm going to tell you are going to be a little bit…surprising.'' She rambled nervously.

Tiffany stared at her with curious eyes and a teasing little grin. ''I'm sure I can handle it. I doubt anything can be more strange than running away from mutilated creatures of Hell.''

Kirsty took a moment to consider her next words, as she threw an awkward smile and rubbed the back of her neck. ''Like you said, a lot's changed since we last saw each other.''

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_If you want to help support my writing, you can go to the Rurrlock-God of Power page and donate. Thank you._


	3. Chapter Three

**A Game of Shadow and Blood**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights and characters in this fic belong to Clive Barker, and other respective owners and creators. I gain no profit from this; it's purely for fun.

**Note: **This chapter is dedicated to my lovely girlfriend, I hope that you enjoy. Love you lots.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tiffany sighed heavily; still trying to grasp the story that Kirsty had told her. ''Wow,'' She whispered, staring at the mug of coffee that she fiddled with in her hands. ''When you said surprising…you really meant it.''

Kirsty nodded and shifted anxiously in her seat. The two friends had found a quaint little coffee shop just down the road from where they had met. It wasn't too busy, and fairly quiet compared to some of the more hectic coffee shops with bustling employees ordering their wake-up calls. Here at least Kirsty could relive her past to her old friend without worry of being over heard or interrupted.

To say it was a lot to take in for Tiffany would be an understatement. She knew that a lot of time had past since their last meeting and that anything could have happened during that time, but she most certainly was not expecting to hear stories of a plotting, murderous man out for Kirsty's wealth, Kirsty turning the tables by going to the Cenobites, and leading to a hidden relationship shared between her and the leader of those Cenobites.

That part in particular caused Tiffany's eyes to go wide with shock. Not that she hadn't thought that there was more to the one Kirsty said was named Xipe Totec, after all, she saw before how Kirsty had briefly helped him regain his humanity before facing Channard all those years ago. Still, to imagine Kirsty and him actually being together, it was quite difficult to grasp.

''You're not…'' Kirsty suddenly said in a hesitant tone, bringing Tiffany out of her thoughts. ''Mad at me, are you?''

Finally, Tiffany lifted her gaze from her beverage and stared at Kirsty, a sympathetic look forming on her face. ''I'm not mad.''

''I still feel like I abandoned you.''

She shrugged her shoulders. ''We moved on. It's that simple.''

Now Kirsty was the one who shifted her gaze off of Tiffany, and stared out of the window and up into the cloudy, grey sky. ''I didn't move on. The Cenobites are still a part of my life. More than I ever thought they would be.''

''But you're still you.'' Tiffany responded. Kirsty looked at her curiously so the blonde woman continued. ''If you didn't have the box right now, it might be out there taking who-knows how many people. But you make sure it's only people who deserve it.''

Kirsty's face scrunched up uncomfortably. ''That's the problem. Sometimes I feel like I'm judge, jury and executioner. I know what you mean, it's…'' She paused and took a deep breath. ''People that deserve it! But that doesn't mean it doesn't take a toll.''

Tiffany nodded in understanding. The two then went silent again, unsure of what to say next. Kirsty continued to stare up at the clouds, waiting for the first drops of rain that would surely appear soon and drip onto the window frame. Her heart was heavy as now the memories of everyone that she helped the Cenobites claim played over and over again in her head.

Murderers, rapists, thieves…all with terrible pasts and showed now sign of repenting or stopping their wicked ways, Kirsty should have felt good about what she was doing. Whenever she was with Xipe, she did feel good. He made her feel good, about herself and what she was doing. But those moments when she was alone, the guilt felt like shackle around her ankles weighting her down until she couldn't walk.

At least she felt that Tiffany had taken the story much better than she expected. She still couldn't shake away the feeling though that there was still some blame and anger towards her for separating all those years ago. Now she felt especially guilty seeing how things have played out for Tiffany, especially when she could see that her friend wasn't happy with her current situation.

After what felt like an eternity, Tiffany spoke up quietly. ''I need your help.''

Kirsty turned sharply towards her friend. ''Anything.'' She said immediately.

She didn't say anything else for another moment or two. Her hands slide off the table and rubbed the side of her legs underneath, preparing herself for what she was about to ask of Kirsty. Tiffany let out a loud, overdrawn exhale. ''I've been working under our…employer, Keith, for almost a year now…''

'_A year?' _Kirsty mentally shrieked.

''And me and the other women think he might be up to something.''

''Like what?''

Tiffany carefully and subtly looked around the table, as if afraid someone might hear them and report back to her pimp like he was a mob boss. ''Apparently, he has someone call him up occasionally, called _'The Special Client', _who would hire one of the women for the night. We don't know who he is, or what he even looks like…because everyone who's been to see him never comes back.''

Kirsty's breath stopped for a split-second. ''Does he kill them?''

''We don't know. Keith would never say what happens…''

''Has no one asked?''

The temperature around them seemed to drop as Tiffany answered. ''We can't. The last girl who questioned Keith about it was kicked out onto the street with no food or money to survive.'' She looked down to the floor and her eyes became misty. ''She died of pneumonia a few days later.''

A sense of dread, repulsion and anger overwhelmed Kirsty. ''Can't you go to the police about this?''

''That won't work. Half of the officers in this town won't want to get involved.''

''Why not?'' Kirsty inquired urgently. ''If people are disappearing they have to look into it!''

''Besides the fact they don't want to get involved because half the officers in this town are clients who are married or spoken for, the mayor might consider it bad for his image for the upcoming re-election.''

Kirsty bit her tongue, trying to suppress herself from saying some vulgar comment regarding the repugnant mayor. While she'd never met him in person, she could tell from the way he conducted himself with interviews, he was the type of fat cat politician who would walk on by to get away from the smell of a homeless person rather than off a coin in generosity. ''But…'' She tried to think of something else.

Tiffany already beat her to it. ''We've already tried everything we can think of. The only hope for each of us is that we're not the ones called in by The Special Client. We're trapped.''

The feeling was starting to become mutual for Kirsty, as she was now starting to piece together what Tiffany was looking for from her. Her friend had limited options, and her chances may be dwindling to zero with each passing day. Even if it's not Tiffany, anyone else working under this Keith could potentially be in serious danger with zero chance of escape. Kirsty brought her hand up to her face, fingers rubbing her dry lips as she thought long and hard about what to say next.

Tiffany could see the uneasiness in Kirsty's face. It was only after seeing her friend in deep-though that she realised the predicament she had forced Kirsty into. But she was desperate and scared. ''I know you don't want to do it…''

''No, I…'' Kirsty interrupted, waving her hand to silence her friend. ''I _want _to help you. It's just…not that easy. If Keith is an innocent in all this somehow, the Cenobites can't have him, and this could have serious consequences for them, and us as well.''

The expression on Tiffany's face darkened, and she gritted her teeth. ''He isn't innocent. I know he isn't.''

''Still…'' She started without a point to her sentence. After taking a few more seconds of thinking things over, Kirsty knew that she had to be sure what she was getting involved with and tackle this in every possible angle. ''Take me to him.''

''What?'' Tiffany gasped in shock.

''We can pretend that…pretend that I'm…hiring you.'' She stressed, unsure if she was using the correct term. It wasn't like she had much experience with these things.

''It doesn't work like that.''

''We'll have to make it work.'' Kirsty said firmly, looking Tiffany directly into her watery eyes. ''You take me to him, and I'll pretend I'm a client. Not only will this be a chance for me to see him myself, but it can give you a little more time as well, at least until we can think of our next course of action.''

After a few stutters and incoherent mumbles, Tiffany responded frantically. ''Kirsty, I want you to help, but I don't want you to get directly involved with Keith. I don't want you to get hurt.''

Kirsty gave her a reassuring smile and held out her hands to hold on tightly to her friend's in comfort. ''I won't get hurt. I have an angel or two watching my back.''

* * *

''Why would Leviathan not reveal the identity of this rouge?'' Nikoletta asked Pinhead as the Gash walked through one of the many corridors of the Labyrinth.

Pinhead, in the lead, marching towards a large doorway didn't look back to his companions as he answered. ''He will have his reasons. For now, it doesn't matter. We have our mission, and it would be unwise to leave Leviathan waiting for long.''

Butterball hurried forward so that he may speak next. ''You said that Leviathan also requested the assistance of the Guardian. Why do you believe that is?''

For a moment, Pinhead was hesitant to answer, something that the Gash picked up on but thought better to mention. The Lead Cenobite pondered this as well, and he had his own theory. ''If this rouge has escaped, then it would be foolish for him to remain within our domain under Leviathan's watchful eye. He will have possibly escaped to Earth. Kirsty could help lead us to him.''

''But where do we begin our search?'' Nikoletta inquired.

By the time Pinhead could respond, they had already reached their destination. Pinhead reached forward and pushed open the large, steel-cold doors, separating and revealing a dark and foggy room. ''He is using our methods to find flesh. A Lament Configuration of his own. If we discover how and where it was constructed, then his cage will shrivel, leaving nowhere to hide.''

The sub-zero temperature and absolute darkness did nothing to bother any of the Cenobites. The four otherworldly individuals stepped forward into the dark room, with Pinhead pacing himself and looking out for what he was seeking…or more like _whom _he was seeking.

''Why are you here?'' A hissy, slimy voice echoed in the darkness.

''Reveal yourself, Architect.'' Pinhead demanded. He stood in place, waiting for this new voice to show himself and be questioned. Nikoletta, Butterball and Chatterer all mimicked their leader's stance, waiting in place and searching for this supposed Architect. It didn't take long though, as coming into view were eight very long, tendrils that seemed to resemble arms moving all around them. Gazing along the bloody, torn arms and towards their source, Pinhead spotted a skinny looking creature sitting within a chair. His face was long and narrow, with eyes sown shut and saliva dripping from his mouth and onto the ground.

In the centuries since Lemarchand's greatest creation, the puzzle box, many of Leviathan's followers were instructed by the all-powerful God to better understand the concepts of their existence and realm. The Architect was one of the longest serving, and most loyal. His seemingly never-ending arms slithered around the Labyrinth itself, piecing together different parts of the hellscape.

Using his arms to hoist his frail body upwards, the Architect lifted himself until he was face to face with Pinhead, whom remained indifferent to the repulsive creature. As he spoke, his mouth elongated and more spit slobbered from his jaw. ''I will repeat one final time, why are you here?''

''We are in need of your assistance.'' Pinhead said calmly. ''A rouge Cenobite has escaped the Labyrinth, and constructed a puzzle box of their own creation.''

The Architect tilted his head in a jolt. ''Impossible. No Cenobite has the ability to create a Configuration of their own.''

''But according to Leviathan, this one has. And we have been instructed to find him.''

''As I said, it is impossible.'' The creature replied with growing irritation.

Pinhead arched a brow. ''Are you saying that Leviathan is misinformed?''

The only sound that came from the Architect afterwards was of the slobbering that continued to drip onto the ground. Using his arms to lift his body higher, away from Pinhead, he glided around, murmuring to himself. ''No, no, Leviathan is never wrong. Perhaps a Cenobite has found someway. But not alone. Not without a soul on the other side?''

''Other side?'' Pinhead called out. ''The world of the living, you mean?''

''The world of flesh and bone. Humans. Like our Guardian, this Cenobite would have needed one on the other side to construct a Configuration.''

Taking a step forward to get the creature's attention, Pinhead continued. ''Then help us find this accomplice.''

Like a bolt, the Architect lunged forward, stopping only when his spitting jaw was mere inches away from Pinhead's face. The Cenobite could feel the faint drips of saliva and smell the disgusting odour emanating from the creature's mouth. ''You demand so strongly at the one who made you what you are?'' But he stood his ground. There was no backing down; he didn't even flinch when the Architect moved towards him like lightning. One of his small, talon-like hands stroked at the tips of the Hell Priest's pins. ''You are still one of my finest creations.''

Pinhead narrowed his eyes. ''I am beginning to become impatient.''

The threat sent chills crawling along the Architect's hard, bumpy skin. He moved backwards slightly. ''I shall assist. I will be able to find the hands that carve a work similar to my own.''

''That is all that I ask of you. Because once you find this accomplice, it will surely lead us to the one who has escaped us…and then I shall take great pleasure dragging them back to Leviathan for punishment.'' Pinhead said with satisfaction.

* * *

Without even having stepped into the building, Kirsty could already smell the scent of weed, smoke and God-knows what else. Tiffany had already warned her that it might not be the most welcoming of places, not that she needed to be told that. However, on the outside, things didn't look too out of the ordinary. She had been brought to what looked like an ordinary flat, with a staircase leading downwards to a gated door.

Tiffany reached into her pocket and pulled out her own set of keys, using them to get inside and lock the door behind them. As she did that, Kirsty had a chance to briefly look inside. A dirty red-carpeted hallway with picture frames of abstract artwork only masked the dirty, seeded activities that went on around him.

Eventually, Tiffany led the way with Kirsty following closely behind her. Along the way, she had spotted a few other scantily-dressed women in what appeared to be make-up rooms, applying whatever was needed to make them look more dazzling. Many of them would shot curious glances Kirsty's way. She half-expected this, like Tiffany said, clients actually coming here probably didn't happen often.

It didn't take long for them to reach the last room, guarded by a large mountain of a man, dressed in black suit and shades. He kept his arms folded as Tiffany approached after gesturing for Kirsty to stay back for a moment. ''I need to speak with Keith, it's for business reasons.'' She told him.

The guard glared at Tiffany for a moment, and seemed to give Kirsty a suspicious look under his glasses. He brought his arms down to his side and walked around Tiffany, approaching Kirsty, who was feeling quite intimidated to say the least. Her neck ached with having to look up at the giant. ''Hold our your arms.'' He instructed in a deep voice.

As her heart rocketed with increasing pace, Kirsty slowly did as she was told, holding out her arms to the side as far as she could stretch them. The guard bent down and began patting her firmly, feeling for anything that she might have been carrying. Staring with her arms, he kept going until he began patting her sides as well. From her ribcage, to her waist to slowly down her legs, her was sure to check every part of her until she was clear.

Once he was done, he stood up tall and straight. ''What's in your right pocket?''

Kirsty had thought that she was in the clear, but unfortunately it seemed that she had been caught out. She rubbed her hands tightly and tried to think of a way to convince the guard otherwise, but she knew that if she were going to get through this without any trouble, she would have to co-operate. Reluctantly, she reached into her pocket, pulled out the Lament Configuration and handed it to the guard.

It fitted nicely into his palm, and he seemed very curious with the golden and black box, eyeing it with great interest. Kirsty kept her grip on it for a little longer so that she had his attention. ''Just hold it. Don't do anything else with it.''

She finally let go, allowing the guard to take it and step back, granting Tiffany and Kirsty entry.

Tiffany waited for Kirsty, before finally the two ladies entered into Keith's room. It was simple enough, a small office with a worn-out red sofa on one side, and a freshly made bed with crimson sheets draped over it on the other side. Sitting at the far-end of the room behind a desk that was littered with stacks of cash, mysterious-looking powered substances and two landline phones, was Keith.

He was much younger than Kirsty had anticipated. Probably in his early-to-mid thirties, with curly black hair, tanned skin and a fine white suit with black tie, he appeared almost too ordinary. But once he looked up to see Tiffany's familiar face and greeted her with a seedy smile, Kirsty felt on edge and uneasy. ''There's my baby blonde.'' He addressed in a raspy voice.

Already, Kirsty wanted to walk up and smack his smug face, but kept herself in check as Tiffany approached him slowly. He leaned back in his chair, opening up his arms like he was seeing an old family friend before getting up to lean over the table and cheek Tiffany on both cheeks. His hands remained firmly planted on the table, not trying it on or anything. Kirsty thought that perhaps he didn't want to end up damaging his goods, as he'd probably view it.

Tiffany took a few steps back, whilst Keith remained standing up as his gaze now turned towards Kirsty. ''This is an unusual, but not unpleasant surprise. Who is the fine artwork that you have brought with you.''

Feeling like the weight of the world was now on her shoulders, Tiffany turned around to look at Kirsty, but couldn't quite bring herself to answer. Kirsty could see that Tiffany was unsure with how to go through with this, so she stepped forward and spoke on her friend's behalf. ''I'm here for business. I was hoping to pay for Tiffany's services.''

''Is that so?'' Keith questioned with a mixture of surprise and intrigue. ''I must say, that's not how these things are usually done. You must be new to all this.''

''You could say that.'' Kirsty forced a grin, playing the part.

A gruff, amused chuckle escaped Keith. ''I'm a business man, I'm not here to judge my clients otherwise I wouldn't get very far.''

''I guess you can't be judgemental of people in your position. You probably have to accept calls from anyone, no matter how special.''

Keith lifted himself up from his chair and walked around his desk, wagging a finger towards her. ''Not necessarily. I do also have to take the well being of my ladies into consideration. So I have to ask, why is the gorgeous Tiffany chosen to be your lucky lady tonight?'' He held out his arms towards the blonde woman as if he was showing her off like a prize to be one, whilst Tiffany looked towards the ground in embarrassment.

Thinking on her feet, Kirsty shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. ''I have a thing for blondes.''

A slow nod came from Keith before he slowly turned to look at Tiffany. ''You certainly know how to catch an eye.'' All of a sudden, the smirk on his face disappeared. ''Though I'm curious, this woman here wouldn't happen to be named Kirsty by any chance?''

The two ladies stared at each other and felt like they were caught in a furnace.

However, Keith broke into another hoarse laugh. ''Because our lovely Amy told me earlier how you got distracted from work today because you met an old friend.'' He took a small step closer to Tiffany once his laughter had been drawn out, as he whispered to her. ''You know that I don't like it when someone's lying.''

''B-but I didn't lie about anything.'' Tiffany replied weakly.

''No,'' Keith agreed. ''But you were going to. You were going to act like this woman here was just another client, and to me, that's just as bad.''

The loud sound of a hand slamming down on Keith's desk caused Tiffany to jump, and Keith turned his attention towards the source of the sound. Kirsty had practically thrown the money bills down, as she shot a glare towards Keith. ''This money isn't a lie. I'm paying for her for tonight. It wouldn't be a good business deal for you to turn it down.''

A moment of quietness followed, until the guard from outside opened the door, obviously drawn by the loud sound that Kirsty had caused. Keith held out his hand to stop the guard, who responded obediently. Keith walked around Tiffany, lingering longer than he needed to, before walking over to reach for the money Kirsty had left on the desk. He reached out further than intended, like he was trying to feel Kirsty's skin, but the woman had already retracted her arm away.

Another amused grin came from the pimp as he took the money in his hand, flipping it in his fingers, counting it bill by bill until he knew the correct amount. He stared into Kirsty's eyes. She didn't look away, but this only seemed to charm him more. ''I look at you now, I think I know the type of person you are.''

''You don't know anything about me.'' Kirsty spat.

''I can take a guess,'' He looked her over, his eyes drifting up and down. ''Judging from your clothing, and this hefty paying for our baby Tiffany, you seem to have quite a bit of wealth. But you don't use it often. Only when need be. Maybe it's not yours. Maybe you're a foxy cougar who likes to get with wealthy boys and girls, with the occasional peasant. You have noble intentions, but I see something in your eyes. A little bit of darkness. I can always see that darkness in a person's eyes. And you are sinking in it.''

Feeling daunted by his words, Kirsty lost her concentration and looked away from Keith and towards the door. ''Can Tiffany and I go now? Or am I going to pay less because you wasted my time?''

Keith held up his arms in mock surrendering. ''She's all yours. Please enjoy.''

Wasting no time, Kirsty turned, grabbed Tiffany's hand and rushed back towards the door. Neither of them wanted to spend another second in this pit. Kirsty didn't even dare look back to see if Keith was still looking at her with a confident grin plastered on his face. All she cared about was getting Tiffany away from her as soon as possible.

Just as they walked past the door, Kirsty looked over to the guard to see him looking down at the puzzle box still in his hand, with one finger about to trail over the markings. Without warning, she snatched it from his hand and walked on. ''Trust me, you don't want to do that.''

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
